The Running Girl
by missclouds
Summary: [AU]—"Sakura Haruno, namaku Sasuke Uchiha–" Menatap gadis itu tepat di mata Sasuke berujar, sengaja memotong kalimatnya. Tubuhnya sedikit direndahkan, berusaha menyejajarkan tinggi wajahnya yang terpaut satu kepala dengan Sakura "–salam kenal." / A-ah Salam kenal!" \ "Setelah ini kita akan sangat sering bertemu," / BirthdayProject#1 \ Selamat Ulang Tahun Sasuke! – missclouds


_**Naruto and all of its characters are belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I don't take any material profit from it.**_

**.**

**_Warning_ : ****AU****. OOC. Ga Jelas. Aneh. ****Pendek.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_**BirthdayProject#1 :**_**

_**Teruntuk Sasuke Uchiha, Selamat ulang tahun!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

.

**The Running Girl**

.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha menangkupkan sebelah tangannya di atas alis, berusaha menghalau sinar matahari siang menjelang sore yang silaunya bukan main. Matanya memicing, berusaha meminimalisir cahaya itu melesak lebih dalam lagi melewati lensa matanya yang tengah sibuk memperhatikan lapangan lari SMA Konoha.

Gadis itu lewat lagi.

Ini sudah putaran kelima ia berlari mengelilingi lapangan, tapi sepertinya si gadis sama sekali tidak berniat menghentikan aktifitasnya barang sebentar. Padahal ikat rambut merahnya sudah melorot sampai tengkuk. Kaos olahraganya sudah lepek begitu. Nafasnya juga ngos-ngosan.

Ah! Ia berhenti, tepat pada putaran keenam. Tampak gadis itu membungkuk, kedua tangannya bertumpu pada lutut, rambut merah jambunya yang dikuncir melewati bahu, menjuntai kebawah. Ia berusaha mengatur nafas, sebelah tangannya menyapu dagu dan pelipisnya—mengusap peluh yang meleleh. Perlahan ia menepi ke tempat teman-teman gadisnya yang lain, dan menghilang dari pandangan Sasuke dengan seulas senyum pada wajah putihnya.

Tanpa Sasuke sadari, dia ikut tersenyum tipis.

Sasuke tahu _gadis pelari_ itu sudah melampaui targetnya—lari keliling lapangan sekolah lebih dari empat putaran.

Sebulan yang lalu, ia hanya kuat berlari dua setengah putaran. Dua minggu yang lalu ia bisa berlari tiga setengah putaran. Minggu lalu ia bisa berlari empat putaran, dan hari ini ia bisa berlari enam putaran penuh.

Gadis itu—yang Sasuke ketahui bernama Sakura Haruno—mengikuti klub atletik sejak dua bulan yang lalu. Ia belum bisa apa-apa saat masuk (lari satu putaran pun sangat lambat). Tapi dengan penuh perjuangan, dalam waktu dua bulan ia sudah bisa lari keliling enam putaran.

Sasuke memang tahu kerja keras gadis itu. Setiap pulang sekolah ia pasti akan berlatih lari di lapangan lari paling pinggir—bersebelahan dengan lapangan basket. Sasuke yang notabene mengikuti eskul basket sering melihatnya dari tepi, dan tanpa ia sadari ia jadi selalu memperhatikan gadis itu.

Entah kenapa, gadis itu tiba-tiba saja begitu menarik perhatian Sasuke.

Dan Sasuke jelas tidak bodoh.

Ia sungguh tahu kalau dirinya tengah jatuh cinta pada Sakura Haruno.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Sasuke bisa menangkap keterkejutan gadis di hadapannya itu saat ini.

Mereka nyaris tidak saling kenal—masing-masing hanya tahu sebatas nama saja. Si gadis jelas tidak mengerti kenapa pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu memanggilnya ke tepi lapangan lari di tengah-tengah latihannya tadi, saat ia tengah merayakan keberhasilannya melampaui target awalnya di klub atletik. Apa ia pernah tidak sengaja melakukan sesuatu yang menyinggungnya?

"Apa aku mengganggu latihanmu?" Sasuke bertanya dalam satu tarikan nafas. Kedua tangannya masih dia benamkan dalam saku celana seragamnya.

"Ah, tidak kok Uchiha-_san_," Sakura tersenyum menawan sembari menyelipkan anak rambutnya yang dimainkan angin, membuat darah Sasuke berdesir dan perutnya bergejolak aneh. "Jadi, ada apa?" lanjut gadis itu sambil bersandar pada pagar besi pembatas dengan lapangan basket.

Hening sebentar.

Sakura memandang lurus ke depan, memperhatikan kawan-kawannya yang tengah melakukan lari estafet. Ia terkikik manis saat salah satu dari mereka jatuh terjerembab karena tanpa sengaja menginjak tali sepatunya yang terlepas.

Pemuda itu memperhatikannya lekat-lekat. Sepasang iris _emerald_ bening yang memukau, pipinya yang bersemu merah, bibir tipisnya yang senantiasa tersenyum, rambut merah mudanya yang terurai lembut sebahu itu –ah, ia sama sekali tidak ragu. Ia benar-benar telah jatuh hati pada gadis Haruno itu.

"—Aku selalu memperhatikanmu,"

Si gadis langsung berpaling. Kedua mata mereka yang kontras bersirobok dalam satu garis lurus.

"Eh?"

Kata-kata selanjutnya, Sasuke sudah tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya lagi. Otaknya tidak mau diajak ba-bi-bu. Kata-kata itu meluncur dengan amat lancar dari bibirnya.

"Aku menyukaimu,"

"EH?!" _Emerald_ itu melebar sempurna. "A-aku?" telunjuk itu menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Satu anggukan penuh dari Sasuke.

"A-aku, aku..." giok itu bergulir gugup dan bingung. Sasuke tidak bisa menyalahkan Sakura, karena yang salah jelas mulutnya yang tumben sekali diluar kendali. Ah, ini juga karena faktor hati yang mengambil alih logika. Jadi ini salah hati. Hati Sasuke.

"Tidak perlu kau jawab sekarang. Kita saling mengenal saja dulu," sebelah tangan Sasuke mengacak rambut belakangnya, membuatnya sedikit berantakan dalam prosesnya. Kebiasaannya ketika gugup. Dia bisa merasakan sorot mata Sakura yang sepenuhnya mengarah padanya. "Mari kita mulai dari awal," gumamnya.

"Sakura Haruno, namaku Sasuke Uchiha–" Menatap gadis itu tepat di mata Sasuke berujar. Sengaja memotong kalimatnya. Tubuhnya sedikit direndahkan, berusaha menyejajarkan tingginya yang terpaut satu kepala dengan Sakura "–salam kenal."

Sakura berkedip, baru menyadari kalau pemuda jangkung yang tengah berdiri di depannya ini amat tampan dan keren—kemana saja matanya selama ini?

"A-ah Salam kenal!" Sasuke terkekeh kecil menyadari nada suara Sakura yang mendadak naik satu oktaf. Ada setitik warna merah terpoles di pipinya, yang berusaha ia sembunyikan dengan berpaling.

"Aa, mohon bantuannya." Sasuke mundur selangkah, bersiap berbalik. Sakura menoleh, kembali menaruh perhatian padanya. Kepala bersurai merah muda itu sedikit meneleng, mengira-ngira maksud dari kata-kata yang dilontarkan Sakuse barusan. "Setelah ini kita akan _sangat_ _sering_ bertemu," jelas pemuda itu tatkala si gadis sudah menoleh sepenuhnya. Kata 'sangat sering' sengaja ditekankan.

BLUSH

Senyuman miring Sasuke berikan bersamaan dengan semu merah yang menyebar dengan cepat di wajah Sakura. Dengan senandung rendah, pemuda itu melenggang dengan langkah besar-besar, melewati Sakura yang tengah menenggelamkan separuh wajahnya pada telapak tangan. Malu setengah mati. Tapi walaupun begitu, ekor matanya masih ngotot mengikuti sosok pemuda itu.

"Sampai jumpa."

Dan ayunan singkat tangan Sasuke Uchiha di udara kosong berhasil membuat Sakura Haruno terduduk, menutupi seluruh wajahnya yang panas dengan kedua telapak tangan dan meruntuk dalam hati.

_Kok aku deg-degan siiiiiihhhh?!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke Uchiha berhasil membuat jantung Sakura Haruno kelimpungan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Running Girl – selesai.**

* * *

**[A/N]**

Duh. Waktunya mepet. Maaf kalau ada salah kata ataupun _typos _yap! Gausah dipikirin susah-susah mereka lagi ngapain dan gimana. Diambil asyiknya aja ya! /ngek

Maaf Abaaaaal hiks. Judulnya juga apaan sih ituuuu hikshiks

Selamat Ulang Tahun Sasuke! Semoga kedepannya kamu bahagia (sama Sakura) ya! Ngahahaha

**Juli. 2014  
**cupcupmuah!**  
|missclouds|**

* * *

**_[edited]_  
**

**Maaf yang sebelumnya udah terlanjur baca fanfiksi ini sebelum diedit. Ini adalah fanfiksi _oneshoot_ yang saya dedikasikan untuk ultah Sasuke pada tanggal 23 Juli kemarin. Karena kecerobohan saya yang terburu-buru _publish,_ status _story_ ini_ in_**_–progress;_ padahal seharusnya sudah _complete._ Saya baru saja sadar hikshiks /dicekek.****

****Saya benar-benar minta maaf. Nggak ada maksud buat PHP-in, syuer. Kemarin itu ngejar tanggalan karena udah mepet banget. Waktu itu udah jam 12 kurang dan lima menit lagi udah tanggal 24 hikshiks/nyek****

****Terutama buat n******eychan****, Cha****, Tsurugi De Lelouch****, poetri-chan****, hanazono yuri****, fariskaaulia77****, Natsuyakiko32****, Hydrilla****, Guest ******;;w;;****

****I'm sooooo sawryyyyyy hikshiks ********;;w;;****


End file.
